1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to field of three dimensional modeling and animation. In particular, the invention relates to an improved three dimensional modeling and animation system having an object oriented architecture.
2. Related Art
Three dimensional modeling systems allow users to generate models of three dimensional objects using computers. In previous systems, a user defines a simple three dimensional (3D) object and then applies various modifications (e.g., stretch, bend) to that object. The modifications change the way the object looks. To apply a modification, a user is prompted with a dialog box to fill in the values of the modification. The user then applies the modification to the object and views the results.
One problem with such a system is that the user does not have a good idea of how a specific modification will affect an object until after the modification is applied to the object. Additionally, it can be difficult to understand exactly how a specific modification affects an object from the look of the object after the modification is applied. This is because it can be difficult to understand the interactions between various modifications, already applied to the object, and the new modification
Therefore, it is desirable to have a 3D modeling system that is simpler for the user to use by allowing the user to better understand how a particular modification to an object will affect the look of that object.